


I’ll Be Alright

by wheresthebeach



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayley’s a top accept it, Beckly, Beckly is underrated, F/F, Heavy Nia slander.. oops, Mentioned charsha, lots of language, this is prob trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresthebeach/pseuds/wheresthebeach
Summary: Takes place when Smackdown invaded RAW and Becky gets hurt.





	I’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to bisexualshrug on tumblr for understanding how underrated Beckly is. My tumblr is rheaschild so like hit me up y’all. Seriously there’s a lot of cursing in this. I’d apologize but I’m not sorry tbh.

Bayley was standing backstage, behind Becky, with her arms wrapped around around her shoulders while chatting with Charlotte and Sasha. They were talking about Sasha and Bayley’s main event match coming up in a few minutes and the invasion to follow.

“You two aren’t gonna do any crazy spots tonight are you?” Becky turned her head slightly to look at Bayley. “No why would we if we’re just getting attacked in the middle of the match.” Sasha rolled her eyes annoyed at the situation. 

“Well we never know with you both. You guys have small matches on RAW and consistently debut new moves.” Charlotte says and she wraps her arm around Sasha’s shoulder to calm her down a bit. 

“Oh we have new moves and spots for the match obviously. We wouldn’t be the Boss and Hug Connection if we didn’t.” Bayley smiled joyfully. “You just said you didn’t have any!” Charlotte aimed at Sasha. “No, I said we didn’t have any crazy spots, not that we didn’t have any in general.” She retorted. 

Charlotte took a deep breath, “You are the most annoying person I know.” She looked at Sasha. “I know but you love me anyway so suck it up.” She stood on her tippy toes and kissed under Charlotte’s jaw. 

Bayley kissed Becky’s temple and whispered, “You alright babe? You’re being very quiet.” Becky leaned into Bayley harder. “Yeah I’m okay, just concentrating on the invasion.” 

“Hey you get to hit Ronda with a chair, that’s gonna be fun.” Sasha chuckled. “You’re right that’ll be tons of fun.” Becky agreed. A backstage worker came up to them to let them know Sasha and Bayley were needed in gorilla in five minutes and Becky was needed to start her segment with Ronda. 

“Where do you have to go for your Ronda segment?” Bayley asked as she removed her arms from Becky’s body. “The locker room, I get to put her in the disarmer.” Becky responded. “Okay come on I’ll walk you there.” Bayley held out her hand for Becky to latch onto. Becky said goodbye to Sasha and Charlotte and laced her fingers with Bayley. 

“You promise you two aren’t gonna do anything stupid?” Becky asked nervously and she leaned her head on Bayley’s shoulder and wrapped her other around her bicep. Bayley looked at Becky curiously. 

“Hey,” she stopped them from going any further. “What’s wrong princess? You’re never this nervous before my normal singles matches,especially when they’re against Sasha.” Bayley holds Becky’s face in her hands. “I don’t know it’s stupid.” Becky mumbles. “Nothing you feel is ever stupid you know that. What it is?” Bayley asks softly making sure Becky’s looking at her. 

“I just.. i just have a weird feeling about tonight. I’m sure it’s just nerves cause of the invasion. I’ll be alright in a little bit. We’re good.” Becky states quickly. Bayley lightly kisses her. “Sasha and I aren’t doing anything crazy, just a few new spots. The biggest one we have is a Bayley to Belly on the apron. I promise we’ll be safe. Okay?” Bayley gently says. Becky nods lightly. “Okay.”

They lost a bit of time with their conversation so they walk a little quicker to the locker room. “Okay your stop milady.” Bayley goofily bows. Becky chuckles. “You’re such a dork. Get outta her.” She lightly shoves her shoulder. Bayley wraps her arms around her tightly and leans down to kiss her. Becky reciprocates and they kiss for a couple seconds before pulling away. 

“Be safe please.” Becky says. “You got it dude.” Bayley laughs and lightly taps Becky’s butt. “I love you.” Bayley days sincerely. “I love you too Bayley.” Becky replies. Bayley kisses her one more time before quickly walking away to get to gorilla. Becky shakes her head laughing and finds the tv in the locker room so she can watch the match. 

•••

Becky jumps slightly as Sasha slams Bayely ribs into the ringpost and then proceeds to hit the double knees onto Bayley. She watching intently when the two girls are both standing on the apron and winces when Sasha catches her girlfriend with a knee. She takes a deep breath as Bayley hits her move and they both fall off the apron and RAW goes to commercial. She still has that nervous feeling but doesn’t know why. Bayley and Sasha have been extremely safe. 

Becky starts talking to to crew that’s floating around waiting to film her segment with Ronda. Becky doesn’t really care too much for Ronda because she hasn’t had to work for anything but still this feud is important so she’ll work with her and give it 100% like always. RAW comes back from commercial break and Nia, Tamina, and Mickie attack and it’s time to start getting in position for her arm bar. 

Ronda and Becky chat for a few moments and come up with a subtle signal to let Becky know if she’s applying too much pressure and they get into position if Ronda laying on her front and Becky holding her arm.

The crew signals for Becky to start yelling things and for Ronda to wiggle and try to get free. Becky completely embodies her character and starts talking a bunch of trash to Ronda. She keeps that up until the security guards tell her to get off and get out. Becky leaves the room and runs to the curtain so she can get to the ramp. 

Her music hits and the crowd erupts. She walks confidently out to ring and waits for the rest of smackdown to join her. She sees that Charlotte is the first one to the ring and now it’s time for her to enter. Her and Charlotte spoke earlier and agreed that Charlotte would enter the ring and take someone out of it and quickly check on Sasha and Bayley. She sees Charlotte roll back in the ring and she walks up like she’s gonna fight whoever it was on the RAW roster and Charlotte whispers that they’re good. Becky then switches to fight Nia and that’s where that bad feeling comes true. Nia swings recklessly and clocks her in the face hard. Becky falls down to the mat and instantly starts bleeding. 

Bayley who’s sitting off the the side sees Becky fall to the floor and her eyes harden at the sight of Becky gushing blood from her face. She wants to get up and check on her or at least kick someone in the head. She didn’t see who punched her but when she finds out it’s over for them. She watches as Becky commands attention and pushes through due to adrenaline. Bayley hears Ronda’s music hit and watched Becky slide out of the ring. She comes back with a chair and starts beating up Rousey. The invasion continues and the crowd is hot for Becky. If she’s being honest Bayley’s a little hot for Becky too cause the way she looks with the blood streaming down her face does something to her, but that’s for another time. 

Becky and the rest of the Smackdown roster leave the arena and Charlotte and Carmella instantly flank to Becky’s side. 

“Holy shit Becky, we need to get you to the trainers room.” Charlotte quickly says. She wraps one of Becky’s arms around her shoulder for some stability and Carmella quickly does the same with the other arm. 

“You know Bayley’s gonna kill whoever did this right?” Carmella says. Becky nods. Becky and Carmella are pretty close considering Carmella is one of Bayley’s best friends they kinda had to be nice to each other. It’s a bonus that they actually get along pretty well. 

“I don’t think I should tell her who hit me. She’s gonna go full anger mode and it’s really hard to restrain her when she’s like that. She might actually murder Nia.” Becky says lowly. 

“Becks she’s gonna find out either way. It might be better to hear it from you and not a production assistant. Might stop her from going full daddy Bayley.” Charlotte chuckles at the name she and Sasha have given to Bayley when she’s in Becky protective mood. 

Carmella laughs. “Daddy Bayley? You’re kidding me right? She’s too sweet.” Becky and Charlotte shake their heads. “You’d be surprised Mella she’s very commanding.” Becky states slowly. “Stick around for when Bayley finds out who did it and you’ll see what we’re talking about.” Charlotte adds. Carmella nods and they continue walking to the trainers room. 

Once they arrive at the trainers room Sasha, Bayley, and Finn are there waiting for Becky to arrive. Bayley sees Becky walking up and instantly rushing to her and fussing over her. 

“Oh my god baby, are you okay? Does it hurt? What can I do?” She quickly rambles and uses the bottom of her shirt to wipe the blood out of Becky’s eyes. “I’m fine Bayls, the adrenaline is making it not hurt.” Becky replies. Bayley walks Becky over to the bench in the room so the doctors can check her over. The doctors determine she has a concussion and a broken face. Bayley seethes while Becky sighs sadly. 

“Who hit you baby?” Bayley asks lightly. Becky shrugs. “I’m not sure, the concussion has my memory all outta whack.” Becky lies not wanting Bayley to freak out. Sasha, Carmella, Charlotte, and Finn all know how Bayley can get refuse to say anything to set her off. Mickie, who acts like a mom to most of the girls on the roster, bursts into the room. 

“I can’t believe Nia threw an actual punch to do damage. She’s actually jealous of Becky’s success and wanted to hurt her because more people care about Becky vs Ronda than Ronda vs Nia. Not that you can blame everyone cause she’s green as grass and is the most boring person I’ve ever seen.” Mickie rambles to everyone so people know what Nia was saying to everyone backstage. She looks up and sees everyone subtly shaking their heads at her to try and get her to stop talking, but she never noticed.

Bayley’s head snapped up and she stared right at Mickie. “Nia did this?” She seethes lowly as her shoulders straighten up and her chest puffs out. Mickie not picking up on the tone continued on. “Yeah she’s really out here bragging about what she did. That she had a closed fist and everything. She’s proud of her work.” Charlotte pulls Sasha slightly behind her while Finn signals to Carmella to move away from Bayley. Carmella steps away slowly and Sasha grips onto the back of Charlotte shirt and pulls her out of the doorway. Finn lightly grabs Mickie from Bayley’s path too. 

“Bay-“ Becky tries but it’s too late. Bayley sprints out of the room to find Nia. Finn and Charlotte look at each other quickly and chase after Bayley. Mickie looks extremely confused about what happened and Becky just sighs. Sasha briefly explains the situation to Mickie and she immediately apologizes to Becky. Becky shrugs her off telling her it’s okay and she didn’t know but requests for Sasha and Carmella to escort her to wherever Bayley goes knowing she’s the only one who can fully calm her down. They comply and wrap their arms around her and begin walking out of the room. 

•••

Bayley’s running around backstage knocking over anything that’s in her way, luckily no person has stepped into her path. She’s moving quickly with the purpose to punch Nia’s head off her shoulders before anyone can stop her. 

She finally finds Nia and actually heard Tamina and Alexa trying to tell Nia that bragging about what she did wasn’t cool but she’s not listening and she’s still trash talking and bragging. Bayley runs right up to Nia and gets in her face. 

“What the fuck is wrong you! You’re proud of what you did? You’re a shitty wrestler and shouldn’t even be in this division you fucking bitch! If you EVER put your hands on Becky again I will rip your damn head off cunt!” Bayley exclaims angrily. She slaps Nia in the face and goes to punch her but Finn and Charlotte arrived right at that moment and grabbed onto her. 

“Bayley! Calm the hell down!” Charlotte yells at her while holding her arm. Finn tightens his grip on Bayley so she doesn’t slip away. “I should kick your fucking head off. DON’T you ever touch her again I swear to god you fucking bitch! If you ever come near her again you’re dead. DEAD! Do you hear me!” Bayley screams in anger. She keeps squirming trying to break from Finn and Charlotte’s hold. “Let go of me! Let me beat this bitches ass! It’s what she deserves!” She fights.

Everyone who happens to be standing in the vicinity of what’s going on are utterly shocked at the anger and words coming from Bayley. Nia had genuine fear on her face having never seen Bayley act like this, not even when Nia caused her shoulder injury. Bayley slips free from Charlotte and Finns grip and goes to charge at Nia again. 

“Bayley stop!” Becky screams loudly. Bayley stops in her tracks instantly as she hears Becky’s voice. She’s still angry though and Becky knows she’s gonna continue yelling for a little bit more until she calms down. “Why the hell should I stop? Who’s gonna stop me from beating her ass? Huh? Who? She deserves every bit of it! Walking around here like everything wasn’t handed to her because her family’s got an important name. At least Charlotte works hard for her fucking success and doesn’t like handouts!” Bayley steamed. Charlotte just stands there and shifts her eyes side to and throws her hand up in a quick wave.

“Enough yelling please. I’m begging you bayls. I have a headache and you’re not helping. I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep. Can you please calm down? I’m having a hard enough time dealing with all my emotions I can’t deal with your anger on top of it. Please stop love.” Becky pleads hoping it will calm Bayley down even just a little bit. It luckily seemed to work for now. “This isn’t fucking over Nia. Watch your damn back.” Bayley says menacingly. Her mood does a complete 180 when she turns to face Becky.

“I’m sorry babe, I wasn’t thinking let’s get you to the hotel okay?” Bayley walks over and picks Becky up around her torso so she’ll wrap her legs around her waist. She kisses her forward firmly and squeezes her tightly. Once Becky is secure in her arms she starts walking away from everyone and doesn’t look back all her focus now on Becky and her injuries. 

“And that ladies and gentleman is what we like to call overprotective daddy Bayley. It’d be wise to never deliberately hurt Becky again.” Sasha says looking straight at Nia. “It’s a damn shame the shows over I would’ve loved to see her beat your ass” She says. Charlotte struts over to Sasha and pushes her shoulder. “Walk. We don’t need you getting all hot headed too. Let’s go.” Charlotte claims as she’s holding onto Sasha’s shoulder. “Aw babe but I was about to start having some fun.” Sasha whines lightly. “Enough, lets go. I’m tired.” She says and they walk away Sasha still trying to convince Charlotte to let her run her mouth some more. 

Everyone else stands there still in shock at what they just witnessed. None of them quite know how to react. They all went their separate ways silently wishing Becky let Bayley beat up Nia. Maybe next time they all thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y’all would like more of this. Like Beckly in the hotel room, or them after smackdown when Becky gave up her SS spot. Send some ideas to my tumblr rheaschild I’m open to almost anything. Leave comments and kudos please I like attention


End file.
